A Escolha Pelo Risco
by Vovo
Summary: Kuronue encontrou a sua mais doce e cruel armadilha. Um dia ele pagou caro por ter buscado os espinhos, mas ninguém pode dizer que ele não aproveitou o que o risco tinha a lhe oferecer. YAOI. LEMON. Kurama Youko x Kuronue.


Kuronue encontrou a sua mais doce e cruel armadilha. Um dia ele pagou caro por ter buscado os espinhos, mas ninguém pode dizer que ele não aproveitou o que o risco tinha a lhe oferecer. **YAOI. LEMON. Kurama Youko x Kuronue.**

**Warning:**

Não sabia quem seria o seme no meu lemon... Então eu deixei que cada um tivesse sua vez.

**Agradecimentos:**

Obrigado ao Ran por toda a ajuda e paciência que teve com as minhas perguntas... Também preciso agradecer a ajuda do Vincent e por ele aturar as coisas absurdas que eu falo. Agradeço também ao Haroldo, pois sem ele essa fic não existiria. A idéia surgiu em uma conversa com ele sobre uma certa raposa... E não poderia deixar de agradecer a todos que eu não citei, mas que sempre me apóiam, deixam reviews e comentários no orkut.

Obrigado a todos!

* * *

**A Escolha Pelo Risco**

**Por Vovô **(gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

_Itálico – pensamentos_

_**Itálico/Negrito – acontecimentos futuros**_

* * *

Kuronue olhava atentamente os movimentos de Kurama no lago. A água deslizando pelo corpo do Youko... Percorrendo um caminho tentador... Um sorriso se formou no rosto do youkai alado... Aquela água parecia convidativa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Youko ao interromper seu banho. Os olhos dourados se fixaram de maneira intensa no youkai que estava sentado em uma grande pedra à beira do lago.

- Por quê? Não posso? Não tem nenhum aviso dizendo que é área restrita de banhos de raposa.

- Mesmo assim, nunca ensinaram que não é educado espiar os outros? Eu preciso fazer com que você entenda?

- O que você está dizendo? Foi você que começou a me espiar primeiro! Pensa que eu não percebi que você estava me vendo quando eu roubei aquela caravana de viajantes?!

- Foi uma ação bem executada.

- E a sua também – Kuronue se lembrou de quando esteve procurando por uma relíquia no andar mais alto de uma torre que diziam ser inacessível. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que uma certa raposa havia chegado antes... Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que se viam... Mas estava longe de ser a única... – Eu tenho algo que deve interessá-lo.

Kurama ergueu uma sobrancelha – E o que seria?

- Não posso falar daqui... pode ser que alguém escute... – Kuronue estava na outra margem do lago...

- É um segredo? Então chegue aqui mais perto para que ninguém mais possa saber...

O youkai alado se levantou, aproximou-se languidamente do Youko, abaixou-se e tocou em uma das orelhas antes de sussurrar suas palavras...

x

x

x

x

Um plano, foi o que Kuronue havia revelado. Uma boa oportunidade de conseguir alguns objetos bem valiosos... Mas uma ação um tanto arriscada... Talvez dois youkais trabalhando juntos pudessem facilitar as coisas... Havia um mapa. Esse mapa estava escondido dentro de uma caverna em um local de difícil acesso. Kuronue revelou o caminho. Kurama o seguiu até a entrada do local e parou. Suas orelhas se moveram discretamente e sua cauda começou a balançar.

- Não acho que seja seguro entrar em um lugar que eu não conheço.

Kuronue colocou seus braços em sua cintura, olhou para baixo e suspirou longamente, antes de encarar o Youko. – Confie em mim. Eu revelei meu esconderijo para você. Tem idéia de como isso é arriscado para mim? Você poderia vir no meio da noite, enquanto eu estivesse dormindo inocentemente... e sabe-se lá o que você faria comigo...

Kurama sorriu. – Eu acho que é exatamente o que você quer que eu faça...

O youkai alado sorriu de maneira sedutora. – Não precisaria ser necessariamente à noite... Você poderia vir à tarde também... Se você quisesse. - Os dedos de Kuronue se enroscaram levemente na roupa de Kurama. – Olha, se você está com receio de que eu esteja aprontando alguma coisa, você poderia simplesmente me prender bem junto de você...

Os olhos dourados passearam longamente pelo corpo do youkai. – E se você fizer algo suspeito, eu posso puni-lo?

- Se você quiser...

De repente, algo envolveu o corpo de Kuronue, prendendo-o com firmeza. O youkai gemeu alto por causa da dor. Ele estava preso em uma árvore por meio de cipós.

- Ei!! O que você está fazendo?!

- Esses cipós vão garantir que você não fuja e vão ficar mais apertados com o passar do tempo. Se algo acontecer comigo e eu não voltar, eles vão esmagar o seu corpo – O Youko dirigiu um olhar intenso ao youkai aprisionado. - Você tem alguma coisa que precisa me dizer? Acho melhor que fale agora.

A expressão de surpresa de Kuronue era impagável. – Volte antes que isso aconteça?

Kurama se aproximou e deslizou um dedo pela face do youkai alado e encostou o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele sentiu a pele quente e o sangue correndo com rapidez pelas veias abaixo. Então, ele voltou seus olhos para os de Kuronue. – Espere por mim.

O Youko se afastou e caminhou em direção à caverna.

- Como se eu tivesse escolha...

x

x

x

x

Não havia armadilha alguma. Não havia ninguém. Mas havia um mapa escondido. E uma cama improvisada. Kurama percebeu que aquele era um esconderijo provisório. Não havia nada de valor. Ele não tinha razão alguma para matar Kuronue, porque este, aparentemente, não desejava fazer-lhe nenhum mal... E fora um mapa estranho com uma promessa duvidosa de algo valioso, Kuronue não tinha nada a oferecer... a não ser ele mesmo.

- Por um momento pensei que você me deixaria lá para ser esmagado por aquelas plantas... – disse o youkai ao esfregar seus braços doloridos.

- A culpa seria sua por se arriscar desse jeito... – disse Kurama ao voltar para a caverna.

- Mas as pessoas precisam arriscar para terem o que querem... – Kuronue parou e encarou o Youko.

- Mesmo que você tenha que arriscar sua vida?

- Se for algo que valha o sacrifício.

Kurama sorriu. – Ou você é muito tolo ou muito corajoso – Seus dedos tocaram um pingente que pousava sobre o peito do moreno.

Kuronue olhou para baixo e o silêncio se fez, enquanto sua expressão mudou levemente, até sua voz voltar a ecoar pelas paredes de pedra. – Deixe isso aí e use suas mãos para algo mais útil.

Os dedos do Youko soltaram o pingente e se aventuraram por dentro do colete de Kuronue. Sua mão direita puxou o youkai alado pelo pescoço até deixá-los perto o suficiente para que seus lábios se encontrassem. Kurama explorou a boca de Kuronue com avidez. Sua língua percorreu cada canto como se estivesse em uma busca interminável pelo prazer que o contato proporcionava.

Enquanto Kurama o beijava, Kuronue percorria o corpo do Youko com suas mãos. Elas subiram pela cintura e depois passaram para as costas, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam a pele. Seus dedos percorreram o pescoço, desceram para os ombros e puxaram a roupa, tentando tirá-la.

O beijo foi interrompido quando Kurama afastou as mãos de Kuronue e o empurrou contra a cama improvisada no chão. O youkai alado caiu desajeitadamente e começaria a reclamar, se não ficasse tão entretido ao ver o Youko se despir a sua frente. Olhos azuis violeta observaram a pele branca ser descoberta pouco a pouco, revelando um corpo deliciosamente perfeito.

Kurama se deitou ao lado de Kuronue, que ainda o analisava desde as pontas das orelhas até os pés.

- Vai ficar aí só me olhando? Mexa-se!

- Você podia tirar a minha roupa também para eu continuar olhando...

- Folgado...

Kurama nem gostava que o admirassem, imagina, nem um pouco... Mas resolveu atender ao pedido de Kuronue só daquela vez... para que o youkai alado continuasse devorando-o com o olhar.

Ele abriu o colete preto e tomou cuidado com as asas de Kuronue ao retirá-lo. Depois ele viu as faixas nos braços e resolveu pular para as da cintura, que prendiam a parte de baixo da roupa do moreno. Kurama então começou a tirar as calças, mas ele demorou um pouco mais nessa tarefa porque suas mãos persistiam em se desviar em uma certa região... Um gemido rouco escapou pela boca de Kuronue e uma de suas mãos resolveu guiar aquela mão do Youko que brincava com ele para seu membro. Kurama sorriu e deslizou sua mão algumas vezes, mas a retirou logo em seguida para terminar de tirar as calças.

- Tsc tsc... Assim você está dificultando as coisas... – disse Kurama.

Kuronue resolveu ser paciente, por um tempo... Seu chapéu foi retirado e arremessado em um canto longe dali.

- Ei!

- Fique quieto! – disse Kurama ao deitar em cima dele e segurar seus braços. Enquanto ele removia as faixas pretas, sua boca buscou a de Kuronue para ver se conseguia silenciá-lo por um tempo.

Com um pouco de esforço o youkai alado conseguiu inverter suas posições e cobriu o pescoço do Youko com beijos molhados e lambidas.

- O que você está pensando em fazer? – perguntou Kurama.

Kuronue levantou a parte superior de seu corpo. Seus olhos encontraram os de Kurama e um sorriso desavergonhado se estampou em seu rosto - Gostaria de comer uma raposa no jantar.

Kurama levantou-se um pouco para alcançar o cabelo de Kuronue e libertou as longas mechas negras, fazendo-as cair sobre o corpo do moreno. Uma das mãos do Youko tocou o rosto do youkai, passou pelo pescoço, deslizou pelo peito e foi descendo, descendo... Kuronue ficou esperando que ela passasse por um lugar... mas ela desviou e continuou em direção à coxa. Quando a mão estava quase no joelho, ela voltou a subir e seguiu um caminho até as nádegas, apalpando-as. Um de seus dedos deslizou pela fresta até rodear...

- Eu tenho outro plano... – Kurama fez com que o dedo começasse a entrar lentamente... - O que acha? – Ele sentiu a resistência inicial que os músculos impunham a sua ação.

Kuronue fechou os olhos e falou entre gemidos. -...Bom... também...

O dedo foi retirado, mas logo voltou junto de outro. O moreno sentiu que os dedos estavam envolvidos em uma substância que facilitava a penetração e se perguntou como Kurama fez aquilo... Mas a medida em que os dedos roçavam em certo ponto dentro dele continuamente, Kuronue resolveu esquecer essa questão.

Um sorriso se fez no rosto de Kurama quando a expressão de prazer no rosto do youkai se tornou mais intensa quando ele adicionou mais um dedo e começou a masturbá-lo com a outra mão.

- Kuronue... – As ações pararam por um momento. – Você quer que eu continue?

O youkai alado segurou a mão de Kurama e fez com que ela se movesse novamente pelo seu pênis. Ele se abaixou para sentir o membro do Youko se esfregando contra seu corpo. Kuronue começou a se mover sobre ele até se lembrar que ainda não tinha respondido... – Sim...

As mãos de Kurama se afastaram do contato com o youkai. – Então me mostre o quanto você quer.

Um xingamento foi balbuciado por Kuronue, que se abaixou sobre o corpo do Youko e segurou o órgão com uma das mãos, para depois lamber a extremidade lentamente. Kurama sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Ele se ergueu levemente, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, para ver melhor o que o outro youkai faria. Metade do rosto de Kuronue estava coberta pelas mechas negras, que pousavam sobre o abdômen de Kurama. No entanto, o Youko conseguiu ver bem quando os dedos se moveram sobre ele e a boca de Kuronue se fechou em seu sexo, sugando-o com vivacidade.

A respiração de Kurama tornou-se acelerada, enquanto as sensações percorriam seu corpo. Ele estava gostando muito daquela situação, mas já começava a ficar impaciente...

Entretanto, parecia que Kuronue estava ainda mais impaciente, pois afastou sua boca e posicionou a ereção de Kurama ao encontro da sua abertura. O youkai alado começou a descer sobre o órgão e sentiu mãos o ajudando a dar apoio. Os olhos de Kuronue se fecharam e ele se concentrou em fazer com que o membro entrasse até o fim em seu corpo. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu, dois gemidos foram escutados.

Kurama viu as asas negras estremecerem com os movimentos de Kuronue, que se levantou até que o órgão estivesse novamente fora de si. O moreno desceu mais uma vez e sentiu apenas a extremidade encostada a sua abertura. Ele começou a se esfregar contra ela e levou uma de suas mãos até seu pênis e passou a tocá-lo. Então, ele se abaixou mais um pouco e sentiu a extremidade do órgão dentro dele. Em mais alguns instantes, mais da ereção de Kurama estava abrindo caminho pela sua passagem, até que voltou a estar completamente envolvida pelo corpo quente de Kuronue.

O moreno passou a se mover constantemente, subindo e descendo, enquanto repetia o sentido dos movimentos com a mão que estava sobre si. Ele sentiu mãos em seus quadris, apertando levemente, sugerindo um ritmo mais rápido. Kuronue respirou fundo e aumentou a velocidade dos seus movimentos.

O Youko estava tendo uma ótima visão. O corpo do youkai se movendo de maneira tão provocante... Os fios negros jogados contra o rosto corado e sobre os lábios que tremiam com a respiração acelerada. Ele via os longos dedos do moreno envolvendo sua própria ereção, imitando os movimentos que seu corpo se impunha.

Kurama subiu uma de suas mãos para a cintura de Kuronue, acariciando-a. Sua outra mão desceu pela coxa do youkai, arranhando-a com força, deixando marcas vermelhas pelo caminho que traçavam. Ele estava se segurando para não jogar o outro contra a cama e tomar o seu corpo com todas as suas forças. Mas a paciência era algo que o Youko estava tentando exercitar. O que não o impediu de continuar visualizando a cena em sua mente.

Aquela situação parecia que não teria fim e Kurama não sabia se agradecia ou se ficava louco. Não que não estivesse bom... Mas o Youko queria mais...

Já Kuronue parecia que estava se divertindo muito... Ele pegou a mão de Kurama de sua cintura e a fez percorrer seu peito uma porção de vezes, para depois levar os dedos até sua boca e sugá-los sensualmente. Ele sorriu ao ver o olhar que Kurama fixo em suas ações. O moreno lambeu as pontas dos dedos e as mordeu levemente. Depois ele fez com que a mão descesse novamente e se inclinou para frente.

Kuronue fez com que a mão do Youko tocasse seu órgão no mesmo momento em que sua boca encontrou a outra. Sua língua penetrou a cavidade e sentiu como a outra língua procurava seus lábios, lambendo-os sensualmente. Kurama prendeu o lábio inferior de Kuronue entre seus dentes e o puxou lentamente.

Seus dedos se moviam languidamente sobre a ereção do youkai alado, enquanto este ajeitava sua posição, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e tocando seus ombros com as mãos. Kurama toucou a base de seu próprio membro, que estava fora do corpo de Kuronue, depois segurou a coxa do youkai e mudou suas posições, deitando-se sobre ele. Finalmente Kurama pode fazer o que sua imaginação lhe dizia e começou a penetrar o outro Youkai vigorosamente. Os gemidos de Kuronue se tornaram mais altos e ecoaram por todo o local.

Kurama mordeu o ombro do moreno e após mais algumas investidas, entregou-se a tudo o que o prazer podia lhe proporcionar e preencheu Kuronue com a prova disso.

O youkai alado sentia seu membro roçar deliciosamente no abdômen de Kurama e moveu sua mão sobre sua ereção o mais desesperadamente que pôde.

O Youko sentiu os músculos se contraírem em volta de seu órgão e seu abdômen ser coberto pela substância que escapava do corpo de Kuronue.

Suas respirações continuaram ofegantes por um bom tempo. Eles estavam deitados ao lado do outro sem que alguém pronunciasse qualquer palavra. Quando os olhos de Kurama começaram a se fechar, ele sentiu várias lambidas em sua orelha. Os olhos dourados lançaram uma pergunta a Kuronue.

- Ué, por que você está me olhando? Não sabia que raposas têm um gosto bom? – Ele deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Kurama. – Eu só me pergunto quando uma certa raposa vai me deixar provar mais dela...

x

x

x

x

A promessa de tesouros daquele mapa de Kuronue provou ser melhor do que Kurama imaginava. Eles não só encontraram o que esperavam, como muito mais. Uma porção de objetos valiosos. Tantos, que os olhos de Kuronue se voltavam para trás com pesar ao ver os itens brilhantes serem deixados, por não conseguirem carregar tantas coisas...

Kurama estava bem satisfeito. Nunca havia pensado na idéia de uma parceria... Mas a cada roubo bem sucedido, ele voltava a refletir na possibilidade. E foram tantas ações de sucesso, que eles já nem questionavam trabalhar sem o outro. Algumas histórias já circulavam sobre uma dupla de ladrões que eram capazes das proezas mais inacreditáveis. E à medida que o tempo passava, a fama dos dois aumentava...

x

x

x

x

- Por que nós estamos trabalhando para ele? – perguntou Kuronue enquanto caminhavam para o próximo destino.

- Eu já disse que vai ser lucrativo.

- Não sei... Não gosto muito de trabalhar para alguém... Isso limita nossas ações... Se fossemos só nós dois, poderíamos fazer o que quiser... sem dar satisfações.

- Você vai ver, no final, vai valer a pena, tenho certeza disso – Kurama sorriu misteriosamente com as idéias que estavam guardadas em sua mente.

Kuronue sentiu um arrepio e colocou seus braços em volta de si – Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso...

x

x

x

x

O objetivo deles era recuperar um artigo para um rei. Ele havia mandado um grupo de youkais buscar um minério especial em uma região distante. Mas na volta, o caminho que o eles deveria tomar estava obstruído e os youkais foram obrigados a tomar outro rumo... Eles foram vistos passando por um território e não foram bem recebidos. No final, o item foi confiscado pela autoridade do local. O rei não queria um combate direto com outro território e mandou procurar uma dupla de ladrões famosos para reaver o material...

- Mas você tem certeza de que pode confiar nesse rei? – Kuronue estava investigando algumas informações sobre uma região que parecia guardar bons itens, quando Kurama foi comunicado sobre o interesse nos seus serviços. O youkai alado queria ter ido junto, mas quando ele voltou, a raposa já havia aceitado a missão...

- Tenho certeza que posso mais do que confiar...

Kuronue olhou desconfiado para Kurama. – Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim...

Mas eles já estavam próximos à fortaleza. Estavam em um local escondido, analisando a defesa. Havia uma série de guardas protegendo a entrada principal. Eles já tinham informações sobre o lugar, Kurama só estava se certificando de que tudo funcionaria como planejado.

Eles seguiram por um caminho de mata densa e se distanciaram da fortaleza.

- Por que você não me fala sobre o seu plano?! Nós somos parceiros! Você sempre me contou tudo... Ou há algo que você esteja escondendo?!

- Você sabe nadar, não é?

Correntes de água corriam pelo caminho traçado por um canal.

- Como assim?

A resposta do Youko foi um empurrão. E no próximo momento os youkais haviam sumido...

x

x

x

x

As mãos de Kuronue percorreram os ombros molhados do Youko. Seus braços envolveram a cintura do seu companheiro e seus corpos se aproximaram.

- Você quase me afogou!! – A voz de Kuronue ecoou pelo túnel, enquanto ele tentou se apoiar em Kurama para sair da água.

Eles estavam em um canal que dava acesso ao interior do castelo.

- Essa água cheira muito mal... – Kuronue sentia o odor que se alastrava por toda extensão do túnel obscuro. – Se eles tomam banho com isso eu não quero nem chegar perto deles...

- Para falar a verdade, eu nem sei se eles tomam banho...

x

x

x

x

Mas pelo menos eles limpavam o chão. Foi o que os dois constataram ao analisar uma cena por trás das grades do canal.

Um youkai grande e azulado, com aparência de leão-marinho estava dando ordens a um youkai verde, baixinho, com um longo focinho e orelhas caídas, que estava munido de balde e esfregão.

- Seu trabalho não termina enquanto o chão estiver desse jeito!

- Sim, senhor... – falou a voz anasalada do youkai cabisbaixo.

O superior deu as costas e caminhou pelos corredores cercados por tijolos de pedra. O youkai começou a esfregar o chão com uma lerdeza que quase fez Kurama sair do túnel, pegar o esfregão e dar uma pancada na cabeça do outro, mas quando ele estava prestes a fazer isso, o youkai pegou seu balde e foi para outro lugar.

Os dois atravessaram as grades - embora Kuronue estivesse tendo dificuldade em passar suas asas pelas fendas – e entraram na fortaleza.

- E agora?! – perguntou Kuronue irritado. – Eu estou todo molhado!

Kurama deu uma boa olhada em seu parceiro. – Você fica bem assim.

O youkai alado sentiu suas faces arderem e se odiou por isso... – Eu... aposto que você só me jogou dentro da água para me ver desse jeito...

Um sorriso. – Talvez...

x

x

x

x

Um olhar de espanto se formou no rosto do youkai esverdeado. Algumas gotas, quase imperceptíveis se encontravam no local que ele havia enxugado... Mas seu chefe perceberia... Ele começou a tremer e seus olhos percorreram mais uma vez o chão, para depois olharem para o teto com desânimo.

- Ai, essas goteiras... Elas me matam...

x

x

x

x

Os dois estavam andando pelos corredores escuros e quanto mais eles avançavam...

- Kurama, esse lugar tem um cheiro estranho, acho que não estamos indo na direção certa...

O Youko parou por um momento, pensou um pouco, mas seguiu em frente...

Logo eles encontraram uma porta que dava acesso a...

- Uma cozinha? – Kuronue olhou espantado.

O odor que se alastrava pela fortaleza vinha de um enorme caldeirão com algo fervente.

Kuronue deu uma olhada no que tinha dentro. – Como eles conseguem comer isso?

Kurama estava prestes a sair do local, quando uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Ele caminhou em direção ao caldeirão e depositou algumas sementes dentro dele. – Vamos – O Youko olhou para trás uma última vez e desapareceu pelos corredores.

x

x

x

x

As orelhas do Youko se afastavam instintivamente do toque. Mas Kuronue continuava a brincar com os reflexos de seu amante.

- Você não vai parar com isso? – Kurama olhou aborrecido.

- Não – respondeu Kuronue antes de beijar uma das orelhas.

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, escondidos em uma sala estreita e escura, esperando o momento de agir.

- Você, por acaso, iria gostar se eu ficasse cutucando suas orelhas?

Kuronue parou e olhou sério. – Sim.

- Ah é? – Kurama passou a mexer nas orelhas pontudas do outro youkai.

O moreno começou a rir baixo para não fazer barulho. – Isso faz cócegas!

Após um suspiro exasperado, o Youko cruzou os braços e encostou-se à parede.

- Não fica assim... – Kuronue passou seus dedos pelos fios de cabelo que se encostavam ao rosto de Kurama.

O Youko fez o possível para se manter impassível, mas foi lentamente se entregando ao toque e encostou sua cabeça ao ombro de Kuronue.

Mas, de repente, um barulho foi escutado por Kurama.

- É hora de agir.

x

x

x

x

Os guardas estavam todos caídos no chão, espalhados pelos corredores... roncando alto. Todos estavam dormindo, deixando o caminho livre para os dois ladrões agirem. Eles passaram pelos corredores e salas da construção rústica. Não havia praticamente nenhum objeto de decoração... nem itens de valor, o que deixou Kuronue bem desmotivado...

Após uma caminhada que não foi tão longa, eles finalmente acharam o que estavam procurando. O minério estava em uma sala adjacente ao quarto do líder da fortaleza. O youkai estava espalhado na enorme cama. Seu corpo tinha grandes proporções, além de estar coberto por estranhas crostas e manchas. Ele roncava alto e seu mau-hálito era tão forte que se espalhava por todo o quarto.

- Você fica aqui vigiando, se ele acordar, faça algo para distrair sua atenção, use seus pêndulos ou faça um strip, você quem sabe... – disse Kurama ao se encaminhar para a outra sala.

- Espera aí! – Kuronue segurou o braço do Youko. – Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui?

- Por que eu quem mando.

- O quê?!

Mas a conversa não pôde se estender porque Kurama já estava no outro cômodo.

- A gente precisa conversar sobre isso depois... – suspirou Kuronue para si mesmo.

x

x

x

x

- Viu? Tudo deu certo.

- Minhas asas doem – reclamou Kuronue. Não havia sido confortável passar suas asas pelas frestas estreitas das grades do canal.

Os dois estavam acampando em um local seguro após saírem da fortaleza.

Kurama passou suas mãos pelas asas de Kuronue, e este as encolheu pela dor.

- Eu posso fazer algo para melhorar...

- Será que você só pensa nisso, sua raposa pervertida!

O Youko encarou o moreno com seriedade. – Eu posso passar algo para anestesiar sua dor... – Ele deslizou suas mãos pelo rosto de Kuronue.

O youkai alado sentiu uma leve tontura, seu coração se acelerou e ele se afastou bruscamente. – Não é nada. Vá dormir.

Kurama viu Kuronue se deitar e virar de costas para ele. O Youko caminhou na direção de seu amante e tocou em seu ombro. – Tem certeza de que você não quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

- Tenho – falou uma voz abafada após Kuronue se cobrir e se afastar mais uma vez.

Os olhos do Youko se voltaram para o céu quando ele se deitou de costas para o chão, ao lado do seu companheiro. Ele se perguntava por que Kuronue estava tão estranho...

x

x

x

x

Quando Kuronue se levantou, Kurama não estava ao seu lado. O youkai se levantou rapidamente e sondou o local ao seu redor. Não havia nenhum sinal do Youko. Ele começou a procurar e de repente sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar. Após uma rápida averiguada na situação, ele constatou que essa fragrância vinha das suas asas... que já não doíam mais... Uma estranha raiva percorreu seu corpo.

_O que eu disse àquela raposa? Será que ele não me escutou? Eu disse que estava bem... Eu não preciso que ele fique cuidando de mim!_

- Kuronue – disse Kurama ao se aproximar. – Eu preparei nossa comida. Pare de reclamar e venha logo.

- Eu não estava reclamando... - Kuronue sentiu o cheiro suave do assado e seu estômago o guiou rapidamente na direção que o Youko seguiu.

x

x

x

x

Os dois resolveram dormir em uma hospedaria... Não que eles ligassem para dormir ao ar livre... Mas era uma noite fria... e havia comida quentinha...

Eles estavam no caminho em direção ao reino do seu contratante. Kurama encontrava-se no quarto, sentado, analisando alguns mapas interessantes, estudando-os para futuras ações... À medida que ele observava, em um momento irritado, em outro entusiasmado, sua cauda se movia acompanhando seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, Kuronue estava deitado, tentando dormir, mas seus olhos insistiam em seguir os movimentos que a cauda fazia. Após um longo tempo de observação, ele se levantou, caminhou na direção do Youko e o abraçou por trás. Porém, Kurama estava concentrado e não ligou muito. Então, Kuronue deslizou suas mãos pelos braços do seu amante e depois o abraçou com mais força. Kurama virou seu rosto na direção do moreno.

- O quê?

- Nada...

Os olhos de Kurama se voltaram mais uma vez para os mapas, mas ele sentiu os dedos deslizarem pelo seu peito, aventurando-se por baixo das roupas...

De repente, o Youko se levantou e começou a se despir com movimentos bruscos, jogando as peças de roupa com força no chão. Em pouco tempo, Kuronue não via mais nada que o impedisse de ver o corpo de Kurama...

- Não é isso que você quer? – perguntou o Youko com um ar desafiador.

Kuronue ainda estava espantado, mas respondeu afirmativamente com um gesto.

- Então o que você está esperando?

Não demorou muito tempo para que o youkai alado prensasse seu amante contra a mesa. Sua boca encontrou o pescoço de Kurama e sua mão percorreu o tórax, deslizando para baixo. Kuronue colocou um braço em volta da cintura do seu companheiro e o levantou, deixando-o em cima da mesa.

O moreno se demorou um tempo examinando o corpo espalhado em cima da superfície lisa coberta pelos mapas e depois resolveu atacá-lo novamente com sua boca. Sua língua contornou as costelas do Youko e depois passou para um mamilo, rodeando-o, para mordê-lo levemente em seguida.

As cordas vocais de Kurama produziram um som de aprovação. Ele passou suas mãos pelos ombros de Kuronue e deixou marcas feitas pelas suas unhas no pescoço do youkai.

O moreno fez um caminho de mordidas pelo peito de Kurama e depois olhou para o rosto do seu Youko mais adorado. Sua boca se aproximou dos lábios convidativos e sua língua deslizou por eles uma porção de vezes até que Kurama perdesse a paciência e o puxasse para um beijo.

Mas Kuronue logo interrompeu o contato e passou a querer decifrar os segredos do corpo abaixo com suas mãos e sua boca. O moreno foi descendo, lambeu o umbigo de Kurama e estava bem próximo a virilha deste, quando resolveu voltar para a parte de cima outra vez. Porém, o Youko empurrou a cabeça de Kuronue de volta para aquela região...

O youkai alado parou seus movimentos e olhou para Kurama. – Você pensa que as coisas são fáceis assim? Tem que ser tudo sempre do jeito que você quer? E o que eu ganho em troca?

Olhos dourados se reviraram aborrecidos.

Sem nenhum aviso, Kurama se levantou, jogou Kuronue na cama e deitou-se sobre ele. O moreno começou a espernear para se libertar, mas o Youko o mantinha preso. Então eles começaram uma briga violenta, com direito a chutes, tapas e beijos. No final, Kuronue não tinha percebido como, mas suas roupas estavam todas no chão... Kurama continuava acima dele, segurando os braços do moreno, que não queria reconhecer a derrota.

- Cócegas foi um golpe baixo... Isso não vale...

- Você admite que perdeu?

- Não...

Kurama beijou levemente os lábios de Kuronue. – Não mesmo?

- Não mesmo.

Então, uma outra estratégia se formou na mente do Youko. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço do outro youkai e depois foi descendo sua boca pelo corpo do seu amante, provando cada parte que ele já conhecia tão bem... Quando ele finalmente chegou a um certo lugar e começou a sugar de um jeito provocativo, Kuronue já parecia que estava mudando de idéia...

- E agora? – Kurama parou o que estava fazendo.

-...Continua...

- Não, eu perguntei se você já se convenceu.

Kuronue não sabia se matava o Youko ou se implorava para que ele não parasse mais.

- Ahn... é.

- Eu não escutei direito.

As asas do youkai tremeram com o nervosismo e ele se levantou abruptamente.

Kurama não estava esperando por aquilo e se espantou com o jeito de Kuronue, que em um momento parecia agitado, mas depois, estranhamente, parou com um olhar pensativo. Ele sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelas pernas do Youko, como se estivesse muito calmo.

- Kuronue...? Você está bem?

O youkai olhou para ele. – Sim – E subiu suas mãos pelas coxas do Youko. – Estou muito bem. – Seus dedos tocaram o membro de Kurama e começaram a deslizar para cima e para baixo. Sua língua tremulou sobre a base e depois traçou desenhos imaginários sobre o órgão. Em seguida, seus dedos acariciaram a glande e sua língua pôs-se a explorar outras áreas. Ele então, passou seus lábios sobre o membro e depois o cobriu com sua boca, movendo-se sobre ele.

Sensações prazerosas percorriam o corpo do Youko, que cada vez que pensava que não poderia ficar melhor, ficava feliz ao ter se enganado a esse respeito. A boca quente ao seu redor fazia com que ele ficasse com mais calor. O que seria dele sem o seu adorado youkai alado que sabia de tudo que ele gostava?

Após alguns momentos, ele sentiu que estava quase... Porém, Kuronue também parecia que havia percebido isso e parou de repente. Antes que Kurama pudesse protestar, ele foi levado a mudar de posição repentinamente. Quando olhou para frente, ele estava de cara para o travesseiro. O Youko virou sua cabeça e olhou por cima de seu ombro.

- Você deve estar achando isso muito divertido...

Kuronue deu uma boa olhada para seu amante de quatro na sua cama. – É, estou sim.

- Então, ande logo com isso!

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Kuronue, que esfregou seu membro da coxa até uma das nádegas de Kurama. – Sempre tão apressado... – Ele passou sua mão pela cauda que se movia ansiosamente e depois acariciou as costas, passando seus dedos amavelmente pelo corpo, até descer pela fresta e encontrar a abertura para o corpo do seu amante. O moreno tentou introduzir um dedo e sentiu um pouco de resistência, até que conseguiu o que estava pretendendo. Logo em seguida, ele tentou adicionar outro dedo, mas uma cauda insistia em atrapalhar.

- Kurama! Para de ficar mexendo esse seu rabo!

Os olhos de Kurama se fecharam e ele tentou se concentrar.

Kuronue encostou mais um dedo à entrada, mas algo interveio em seu caminho mais uma vez.

- Kurama!

- Eu não consigo! Parar...

Impaciente, Kuronue segurou a cauda e penetrou o Youko com seus dedos bruscamente.

Um enorme xingamento ecoou pelo quarto da hospedaria. – Dá pra ser mais cuidadoso!!

- E por acaso você é comigo todas as vezes? Quando você me joga no chão no momento que eu menos espero!!

- Mas... você... gosta... – disse Kurama entre gemidos enquanto sentia os dedos trabalharem dentro de si.

-... É... eu gosto... – admitiu Kuronue ao retirar seus dedos e esfregar a extremidade do seu membro contra Kurama. O moreno roçou mais algumas vezes a abertura do seu amante e depois inseriu seu órgão ereto.

Uma das mãos de Kurama segurou a cabeceira da cama, enquanto a outra torcia os lençóis sob seus dedos.

- Mas eu também... gosto disso... – Kuronue deslizou um pouco sem membro para fora e voltou lentamente, até o fim. Uma de suas mãos mantinha a cauda sob controle, enquanto a outra procurou o sexo de Kurama e passou a deslizar sobre ele.

Não demorou muito para que os movimentos ficassem mais intensos à medida que Kuronue se perdia no prazer de se sentir rodeado pelo corpo quente do seu amante. A cada vez que ele introduzia seu membro de volta ele sentia os músculos fazerem pressão.

A respiração de Kurama, que já se encontrava ofegante, tornava-se mais difícil quando ele sentia a ereção tocar uma parte em especial dentro dele.

Os dedos de Kuronue, passavam por toda a extensão do membro de Kurama, depois circulavam a extremidade, para voltar a repetir o ciclo outra vez. Quando ele começou a penetrar ainda mais rápido o Youko, sua mão passou a se mover na mesma velocidade.

Kurama tinha vontade de gritar, mas sentiu que se o fizesse, não conseguiria respirar. Após mais algum tempo, ele viu que seu corpo não agüentaria as intensas sensações e por um momento, ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse seu membro respondendo às ações de Kuronue. Ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido abafado saiu de sua garganta, Kurama sentiu seu sêmen ser expelido por seu corpo. A mão de Kuronue se moveu mais algumas vezes sobre o órgão e depois espalhou a substância pelo abdômen de Kurama.

O moreno continuou seus movimentos mais algumas vezes, até ser dominado por uma das sensações mais maravilhosas que ele conhecia. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo do Youko enquanto ele aproveitava o momento.

Após algum tempo, os dois estavam deitados na cama, lado a lado. Kurama estava com seus olhos fechados e Kuronue passava uma de suas mãos sobre os cabelos do seu companheiro, enquanto o admirava. Em dado momento, ele afastou algumas mechas e beijou o pescoço de Kurama.

- Você tem cheiro de rosas...

- Você não gosta de rosas?

- Sim, mas eu prefiro raposas – Kuronue sorriu ao ver o olhar que Kurama lhe enviou. – Mas eu me pergunto por que uma certa raposa gosta tanto de rosas...

- Talvez porque elas sejam belas, mas perigosas... – Kurama abriu seus olhos e suas órbitas douradas se voltaram para o moreno. – Quando você se aproxima demais, os espinhos podem feri-lo quando você menos espera...

- Mas isso não impede alguém de correr o risco... Pensando nisso, talvez raposas e rosas tenham muito mais em comum do que eu tinha imaginado... – Os braços de Kuronue envolveram a cintura do Youko e ele encostou sua cabeça ao ombro do seu amante. – Você vai me ferir um dia?

Mas Kurama parecia que havia adormecido e não respondeu.

x

x

x

x

O item brilhava de maneira intensa em frente ao rei. O mineral continha uma energia poderosa, que só reagia com o contato de descendentes de uma espécie rara de youkais. Nas mãos de qualquer outro, não produzia efeito algum.

- Fico muito satisfeito ao ver que trouxeram o que eu queria... – O rei lançou um olhar de agradecimento para Kurama. Seus olhos tinham formato dos de um felino e mudavam de cor conforme suas emoções. Seus cabelos eram compridos, negros, bem lisos e brilhantes. Ele estava vestido com roupas bem trabalhadas, de um tecido caro. – Eu garanto que vocês terão a recompensa que merecem.

- Tenho certeza que sim... – Sorriu Kurama para o rei.

- Uma festa está sendo providenciada para esta noite. Para comemorar. Espero que não me desapontem e fiquem hoje.

- Não obrigado, acho melhor voltarmos, não é, Kurama? – perguntou Kuronue aborrecido. Ele não gostava nada daquele rei...

- Ora, Kuronue, não é sempre que temos uma oportunidade como essa. Sim, nós estaremos presentes.

O youkai alado olhou para o seu amante como se quisesse matá-lo. Kurama nem ligou e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta... Um sorriso que não era de Kuronue.

x

x

x

x

A noite chegou embalada por uma música exótica e envolvente, cheia de voltas melodiosas, com um ritmo que acompanhava os movimentos dos corpos que se encontravam. O ar exalava um aroma doce e instigante, que se misturava com os risos e os sussurros que se espalhavam pelo salão.

O lugar inteiro estava decorado com tecidos coloridos e ornamentos brilhantes. Véus diáfanos olhavam perplexos para as roupas que cobriam o chão. Havia youkais em todos os cantos do salão, todos com corpos felizes e mentes hipnotizadas pelas bebidas que sempre chegavam sem ninguém saber de onde vinham ou como vinham, mas isso não importava a eles.

Kuronue se certificou de que Kurama permanecesse em tempo integral ao alcance da sua visão, mas para o seu alívio (ou mais que isso), o seu companheiro sempre estava bem perto...

O moreno sentia o corpo do seu amante sobre o seu. Os dois estavam em cima de um tecido espesso e macio por cima do piso do salão. O Youko lambia o pescoço de Kuronue com volúpia, enquanto outros olhavam para seus movimentos fascinados...

Kuronue não sabia se ficava com vergonha por estar sendo observado ou se ficava extremamente feliz por ter o youkai mais bonito só para ele, mas no final das contas, resolveu deixar seu companheiro continuar... Fazer o quê...

- Você quer? – Kurama segurava uma taça dourada.

Uma resposta negativa foi apontada em um gesto de Kuronue. Ele queria permanecer sóbrio, queria ter consciência de tudo o que estava acontecendo... Na verdade, ele tinha medo de que se ele desviasse a sua atenção...

O rei estava sentado em seu trono, curiosamente, apenas olhando o salão... ou talvez, não exatamente o local...

Kurama levou a taça até sua boca e sentiu o gosto da bebida, mas decidiu não engolir. Em vez disso, ele se inclinou sobre Kuronue e passou o líquido para a sua boca. O youkai alado não estava esperando por aquilo. Ele não queria beber... mas acabou engolindo boa parte do que seu amante lhe passou. O resto escapou por seus lábios, percorrendo sua pele e caindo sobre o tecido.

Os olhos dourados do Youko acompanharam o movimento do liquido e logo sua boca se moveu pela pele molhada. Ele lambeu os lábios, o rosto, o pescoço e algumas gotas que haviam caído nos cabelos negros do seu amante. Quando Kurama terminou de apagar todos os vestígios da bebida, ele pegou a taça novamente e a encostou aos lábios de Kuronue. O youkai estava relutante, mas o aroma do líquido já começava a atrair seus sentidos e ele se moveu para tomar apenas um gole...

Mas Kurama escolheu aquele momento para tirar a taça de repente e colocar sua boca no lugar, para surpreender Kuronue com um beijo, que foi muito bem recebido. Quando o moreno se inclinou levemente para poder explorar mais a boca do seu companheiro, Kurama se afastou e colocou a taça em seu lugar, fazendo o youkai beber avidamente.

Após não muito tempo, de um sóbrio preocupado, Kuronue se transformou em um bêbado feliz. Sua boca quando não procurava pela de seu companheiro estava mergulhada no liquido ludibriador. Suas mãos estavam competindo uma com a outra, para ver quem alcançava mais lugares do corpo do seu amante.

E Kurama sorriu. Mas não para Kuronue.

E um olhar se voltou para o Youko.

E Kuronue via milhares de luzes coloridas voando pelo salão, atravessando os corpos e os móveis. As notas musicais começaram a dançar junto com as luzes, para depois sumirem todas... E tudo virou um borrão ensurdecedor... E uma enorme escuridão nocauteou seu cérebro.

x

x

x

x

Ele estava sobre algo macio. E sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada. Por um momento, Kuronue abriu os olhos, mas não viu nada. Só após um tempo, quando sua dor de cabeça decidiu piorar, foi o momento que ele conseguiu enxergar as paredes coloridas do castelo. Mas aquele quarto... Naquele quarto ele tinha certeza de que nunca estivera.

Levantando-se alarmado, Kuronue quase se desequilibrou e caiu, mas uma de suas mãos garantiu-lhe apoio por meio de um móvel de madeira.

O youkai caminhou de maneira desajeitada, quase tropeçando em seus próprios passos.

Após muito esforço, ele conseguiu sair do quarto e alcançou os corredores, que estavam cobertos por youkais dormindo de maneira pouco confortável. Eles estavam deitados uns sobre os outros, no meio do chão, em cima de mesas. Havia alguns que ainda bebiam em garrafas vazias ou que disputavam o liquido derramado pelos degraus de uma escadaria.

Kuronue sentiu mãos em suas pernas, enquanto tentava abrir caminho para o lugar que ele sabia onde Kurama devia estar. Os bêbados tentavam puxá-lo, rindo histericamente, deslizando seus dedos sujos pelo seu corpo. Kuronue empurrou alguns com força e pisou em cima de outros, até chegar a uma enorme porta de madeira polida e talhada. Dois guardas impediam o seu progresso... pois estavam deitados em frente à passagem... O youkai alado fez seus corpos rolarem para o lado e eles nem se incomodaram, um deles até agradeceu.

Quando a porta foi aberta, ela rangeu quase que imperceptivelmente, mas para Kuronue, foi como se ele ouvisse seu cérebro ser rasgado... O rei estava deitado na cama, suas roupas desfeitas... Kurama estava ao seu lado...

- Feche a porta – disse o Youko em um tom suave.

Mas Kuronue não fez nada.

Kurama caminhou calmamente até a porta e a trancou.

O quarto estava coberto por exóticas flores, de um colorido quase irreal.

- Não estava esperando que acordasse tão cedo.

- Creio que não.

- Era algo que eu precisava fazer sozinho.

- Talvez minha companhia atrapalhasse.

- Tenho certeza que sim – Kurama falou sem o menor abalo. – Eu sei que todos devem estar preocupados com outras coisas nesse momento, mas precisamos ir logo, então.

Kuronue viu um embrulho que ele tinha certeza que deveria conter itens bem valiosos, mas ele não estava interessado naquilo no momento.

- Você dormiu com ele – Não havia sido uma pergunta.

- Eu precisava pegar algo com ele quando estivesse distraído.

- E imagino que você o distraiu bastante.

- Tanto que ele não vai pensar em mais nada por um tempo – Os olhos do rei estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer que não existia de fato e de sua boca escorria uma fina linha de sangue. – Ele não vai pensar em mais nada, nunca mais.

-... – Kuronue olhou para o corpo inerte.

- Eu não estava interessado na recompensa que esse rei decadente havia nos proposto, eu sabia que havia algo de muito interessante que ele guardava e que não foi devorado pela sua loucura em desperdiçar. Só precisava de uma boa oportunidade, ganhar uma certa confiança, despertar um certo interesse... – Kuronue desviava seu olhar de Kurama, mesmo quando este perseguia seus olhos. - Eu sei que você não gostou disso, mas vamos ganhar muito com o que eu fiz, eu fiz isso por nós.

- Você fez isso por você! – Kuronue se exaltou. – Você sempre faz tudo apenas por você... – De repente seu tom de voz se acalmou. – Mas eu sempre soube... – O youkai caminhou lentamente e colocou suas mãos nas roupas de Kurama, segurando-as com força.

A princípio o Youko não se moveu e permaneceu em silêncio, mas após alguns instantes, suas mãos alcançaram os cabelos de Kuronue e deslizaram sobre eles. – Temos que ir...

E não houve mais tempo para conversas, eles precisavam fugir.

x

x

x

x

Era o mesmo lago. Aquele mesmo em que eles trocaram suas primeiras palavras. O silêncio só não era maior porque as águas se moviam timidamente com os movimentos de Kurama.

Kuronue estava sentado no mesmo lugar, mas de costas para seu companheiro, com seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos e sua cabeça baixa. Ele se perguntava o porquê de ter caído naquela armadilha... Naquela armadilha que o olhava com douradas fontes de perdição. E cheiro de rosas...

Seus dedos rodearam seu pingente...

_Sempre retornando ao mesmo erro... Eu nunca aprendo..._

Mas havia sido sua culpa, não era mesmo?

Kuronue sempre preferiu correr o risco...

O youkai se levantou e refletiu se encarava o Youko que se banhava em silêncio.

Ele respirou fundo e se virou. Seus passos prestes a seguirem a direção da raposa.

x

x

x

x

_**Como ele podia fugir? Mas era o que o Youko fazia. Ao avançar pela floresta e correr desesperadamente.**_

Kurama o chamou com o olhar.

_**Era daquela expressão que ele estava fugindo. Kuronue estraçalhado em sua dor.**_

O moreno hesitou, mas logo se juntava ao Youko dentro das águas.

_**O corpo foi perfurado brutalmente, o sangue jorrou em torrentes. **_

Eles se deitaram à beira do lago e Kurama se pos sobre Kuronue envolvendo seu corpo.

_**Os dois fugiam dos inimigos.**_

Seus corpos começaram a se mover de maneira ritmada. Cada vez mais e mais perto... Até se libertarem juntos.

x

x

x

x

- Quando? – perguntou Kuronue nos braços de Kurama. – Quando será o dia que você vai me abandonar? – Suas palavras rolaram pelo ar quase imperceptíveis, mas os ouvidos do Youko captaram seu significado.

Os dois permaneceram à beira do lago, enquanto a noite escura os observava.

x

x

x

x

Eles estavam em uma colina ao final do dia. O céu estava enevoado e coberto por uma cor laranja, enquanto uma fria brisa uivava desoladamente ao percorrer o ar.

Kuronue estava sentado sobre a relva, olhando a floresta abaixo. Kurama estava em pé sob a sombra de uma enorme árvore retorcida.

- Não se preocupe... – O youkai alado sentiu mãos quentes em seus ombros. – Eu não pretendo me afastar de você – disse Kurama.

O coração de Kuronue se acelerou silenciosamente. - Por enquanto? – Ele segurou o sorriso que estava prestes a nascer em seu rosto.

Kurama afagou os cabelos negros delicadamente. – Por enquanto...

Por um momento, eles apenas admiraram o horizonte. As pequenas linhas azuis que eram na verdade grandes rios. Os pontinhos pretos que eram casas de um vilarejo distante e uma mancha escura no meio da floresta.

Após um tempo, Kuronue se levantou e encarou Kurama, que sorriu. O youkai alado tocou as orelhas de raposa, que se agitaram e o Youko apresentou uma expressão de aborrecimento. Repentinamente, ele soltou o chapéu de Kuronue e o jogou colina abaixo. Os olhos azuis violetas viram o objeto voando longe e ele olhou para seu companheiro indignado. Kurama nem ligou e soltou os longos cabelos de Kuronue. Ele parou um tempo para admirá-los e depois passou suas mãos sobre as costas cobertas pelas mechas negras. Em um movimento rápido ele puxou o moreno para si e tomou seus lábios em um beijo demorado.

E assim eles esperaram o momento para o que se tornaria o último roubo que fariam juntos.

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim**

Essa foi a minha aventura pelo mundo de Yu Yu Hakusho. Não sei se gostaram, mas se tiverem alguma crítica (construtiva) ou opinião, eu agradeceria se deixassem reviews para eu saber o que pensaram.

Visitem o perfil do Vovô aqui no . Lá tem meus projetos de fics. Estou sempre escrevendo algo novo. Também tenho fics de Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Castlevania e Yami no Matsuei. Há alguns links para comunidades no orkut e meu perfil.

Obrigado a todos que leram.

Abraços do Vovô.


End file.
